


the world was at war

by elumish



Series: The Return [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s03e10-e11 The Return, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon hates soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world was at war

Ronon hates soup.

That’s not precisely true; Ronon loves food, and soup is food, so by that measure he loves soup, but if he has to help with making soup one more time he might start running again just to get away from it. Because he isn’t meant to be to be here, doing this. He’s meant to be out, fighting the Wraith.

It’s not that he doesn’t think cooking is important, or even that he particularly minds doing it; he did his kitchen rotations, same as everyone else. But other people can cook, and not all of them can blast the Wraith out of the sky.

What he had forgotten, though, living in the City of the Ancestors, is just how open the air is. And just how vulnerable. There, in the City of the Ancestors, they could see when the Wraith were coming, could fight them off, or at least try. And the waiting, he always thought, the waiting was horrible, because you know the enemy was coming but couldn’t do anything about it, but now everything is waiting, because the Wraith are coming, the Wraith are always coming, but now they can’t see them until they are there.

And it is not that he wishes he could go back to his Runner days, or even his Satedan ones, before he knew that there was another option, but sometimes he wants that ignorance because it would mean that he would stop waiting for warnings that aren’t coming.

He was lucky, he knows, for having the time he had on the City of the Ancestors, and for being saved from running, but once he had a taste for something more than gray walls and too much forest, he wanted to keep it. Like the last swallow of wine on his tongue, held in his mouth because once he swallowed it would be gone. But now it is gone, and everything tastes like the ash of Sateda and the burning of villages as he ran.

But he will stay because there is nowhere else to go and because his best chance of killing Wraith is with Teyla, who is nothing at all like who he left behind. And because he is tired of leaving friends behind, and tired of them being dead when he returns.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with Ronon, but I have no interesting in paying attention to my mathematical econ course where we're going over something I learned 6 years ago, so here it is.


End file.
